Forgiving
by the.empress
Summary: After months apart Nora finds herself falling for mysterious Patch again when her life becomes in danger when the Fallen angels decide to use her as the victim in their new game of messing with the guardian angels by testing their abilty to save lives.
1. Chapter 1

"The one will make good reviews," I giggled with my best friend Vee Skye as we sat in the diner watching a couple across the bay engaged deeply in what looks like a romantic scene from Titanic. I could just imagine the girls hair blowing in the wind as she stands on the front of the boat.  
She smiles and stares at him again.

Total cliché relationships.

What all teenagers should have. But me? I'm sceptical.

Romanic movie encounters when holding hands, gooey eyes when you see the other approaching, breathless laughter of whatever the other says, it is all ridiculous.

Vee stared at me for a long moment before attempting to change the subject. Unwillingly I averted my attention back to her as she discusses the biology paper we had been given. The Coach had finally aloud Vee and I to become partners again, meaning that her grades would be lifted and mine not jeopardised.

When we had finished dinner we headed back to the cars. Saying our final goodbyes, I left Vee at her Neon and walked the other way. The night was dark, almost eerie with it's lack of stars or moonlight. A misty smell in the air made me aware that soon it would rain, heavy, cold and wet rain.

I made a note to never park this far from the diner again as I headed towards the alley shortcut to the street where I had parked. I could see the opening of the alley, but like usual I couldn't see the end. With a sigh I began walking through it.

In a short moment I could feel that I was no longer alone.

My heart began to race as my walk turned to a sprint across the cement. Shadows began to engulf me; I could see them ahead as I came to a halt and spun around to race back the way I had come. But there was no point.

Tall hooded figures were walking closer to me now, knives in hand, all pointed directly at my heart. I held my breath and began to yell at them, most of my words incoherent. If I was going to die here, I didn't want it to happen without even trying.

"SHUT UP!" A femine voice bellowed back, her words violent and swearing. From behind someone had hit me in the back of the head. Like acid my body fell to the ground with the clanking sound of metal next to me. It took moments for me to regather my thoughts of where I was. Pain swallowed me as I began to gasp for air.

The voices murmured from a distance, the language seemed unfamiliar to my aching mind and I couldn't make sense of it. I fought to open my eyes but the scene was too unfocused and confusing to make out.

The Female voice beckoned everyone to hurry with her words, she talked fast, whispering commands to everyone.

A loud cracking noise echoed across the alley. Curiosity struck me as to were it had come from.

Within moments surging pain swallowed through my body and I became aware of the many kicks being thrust towards every inch of my body. My chest roared as it bruised from what I was guessing was broken ribs.

What seemed like hours since I had left Vee and the diner, since I had entered the alley I felt no more kicks. The murmuring voices began to disappear as I fell slowly in and out of consciousness. Screaming noises swallowed me as I realised it was me, but i couldn't move, and no one was coming.

With a deep breath I accepted my fate and let the darkness swallow me.

I woke in the familiar room my mother had created for me at the rental house. My body sore and weak I turned to see Patch at the windowsill, His face painfull with anger, towards me.

I fought back the urge to scream and maintained the little energy I had. I began to sit up so I could face him directly, but pain erupted in my ribs, causing me to yelp. Within a swift movement, Patch was leaning over me, his had softly pushing me back towards my bed.

"You thought I would let you die."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. It echoed through my mind as I remembered the events which had taken out in the alley. The woman, her allies, the pain, it all seemed so distant. I pictured my cowering body, aching on the pavement as I accepted that I would die.

"Yes," my voice was a whisper, but it was as strong as I could manage. The words hit him like ice, as I saw his eyes swallow up all the happiness they ever had.

He sat down on the edge of my bed, staring into my eyes. Looking away I felt my heart ache, longing for Patch's touch.

We had broken up over something trivial, I barely remember what it was now, but I knew that it had hurt me. But being apart from Patch was harder then I expected, especially when our link was greater than any LOVE relationship.

His hand began stroking my fair behind ears. I was too scared to face him directly again, so I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep again.

"I thought I was too late," his voice hung in the air like a melody, I had no energy to talk, instead I focused on my breathing.

"I should have been there; I shouldn't have let you... It's my fault."

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at him. How could it be his fault? Some things happen and there is no one to blame. It's destiny. Patch's fingers moved from my hair to my cheek, where he wiped away tears which had been flowing from my eyes, whether they were from pain or not I didn't know.

He leaned over me, his eyes directly above mine as he whispered even softer, "Nora, without you I do not exist. Without you I am just another guardian struggling to understand the world. Without you I don't know what it's like to love."

His eyes filled with passion and sorrow mesmerized me. He leaned closer, his lips slowly and softly pressed against mine. I felt the urge to kiss him back more passionately then I ever had before, but I could do nothing but lay there, dazed and sore as his love energized me.

When he leaned away I reached up and touched his face. It was warm and familiar. I felt my heart race faster as I gazed up.

"Don't ever leave me," my voice was needy but for once I didn't care. I needed Patch.

A thudding noise entered through the door as I turned my head to see my mother's worried glance looking over me. I turned back to face Patch, scared as to what my mother would think, but he was gone, my hand still placed aimlessly in the air.

"I love you Nora," his voice echoed through my head as I fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashing lights alerted passers by of the night clubs existence. It was in a part of town which most would consider dirty and freightful. A woman, only young with sleek blond hair fell down her back as it glistened in the moonlight. Innocence was written all over her face as she giggled at the security guard when she was let in.

Her entrance was no more dramatic than usual; the music came to a smooth hault and the crowd parted a hollow entrance between her and the stage.

Adjusting her satin dress to smooth out the crinkles, she glared forwards towards the stage. Moving with an incredible pace she reached the stage with not a hair out of place as the crowed stared with confusion.

"You are not allowed here Debria," the man's voice was strong and harsh as he signeled for the band to follow him off the stage.

They entered a small room placed neatly at the top of the stairs. Debria swung around a pastel oak desk to sit at the base of the room.

Music could be heard echoing through the corridor as they closed the door. The band shuffled slowly behind their lead, glaring aimlessly at the woman as to not let her out of the sight.

"What..." His voice was strong but was silenced with one stoke of her hand. She beckoned him towards the seat placed across for her as the other's stood behind.

"Are these necessary," she spat pointing at the rest of the band, who flinched at her tone.

"Yes, if this is going to happen then I need witnesses, we are bonded, eternally, a small price to pay for the insidious crimes we paid out."

"Very well," Her eyes sour and disloyal looked away from the three men standing cowering infront of the door. "I have a proposition.

"Talk of a new era is upon us, whether it be true or not I will leave for you to decide. To harm a guarded human is nearly impossible, to kill is impossible. It is said that if one fallen angel can compromise a Guarded then their wings will be regained, with no consequences bar solely the worship of evil."

He stared at her criptically, mimicking her discust, "What does that have to do with us?"

"An alliance. I can create an army, to which you have two choices, join us and help us gain our rightful freedom or rally against us, it may not seem like now, but any appocolyptic event would leave you stranded."

She said her words before rising from the desk and exiting by pusing the men out of the way. They may not have agreed but they would, as a war was coming, if she gained her wings then a war between angels would begin, and no one wanted to be left on earth when a battle would destroy it.

I stared casually around my room. It had been two weeks since I had been attacked. Although bones take time to heal; my body and bruises were well into the mending the phase, making movement more possible.

Reaching under my bed I searched for my phone. Nerves increases as I began to draw it towards me, closing my eyes, too scared and anctious to know. I opened my eyes for only mere seconds to reveal no messages. With a sigh I laid back down on the bed.

Two weeks it had been since I had seen Patch. Two weeks since I had even heard from him. Sadness swallowed me as she realised how much I had missed him. I was longing for his touch silently for too long, then accepting him back to only find he had abandoned me.

I dialled his number, at sat staring at it, confused as to whether I should.

Maybe he didn't want me. He was probably a million miles away on the beach with some pretty cheer leader. I forced myself to stop as I held my breath and clicked dile.

Nerves ran through me, I hadn't even planned what to say to him. As the phone continued to ring I felt myself backing out, I quickly hang up, slamming the phone shut and threw it across the bed.

Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the limp phone. I became weak week from crying and just lay on my bed, knowing that in a few hours Vee would be here, and she didn't need to see me in this state.

It was nearly dark when I heard a car pull into the driveway, too early to be my mother, I got up and walked into the bathroom to tidy my hair.

I casually sat back down on my bed and waited for my best friend to continue up the hall to my room.

"Nora," a panicked voice came from behind the door. It was Patch.

"Nora, can I come in?" I felt my heart hiccup as a slowly got up and walked towards to door. Forgetting his strength, Patch pulled me in a bone crunching hug. I gasped and allowed my body to become limp to minimise the pain. Immediately, noticing my reaction he carefully lifted me up and carried me back towards the bed, a scene you would usually picture as romantic, but in my condition it was hardly that.

"Oh Nora, I thought... I thought something had happened to you," His voice was shaking, struggling as he searched for words.

"It did," I whispered, my voice weak and hiding my attempts of humour.

He paced around the room, which he did when he was stressed. Nothing usually stressed him, not since he got his wings back, keeping me alive was just his daily role in my life, before... I can't even remember why he left.

I reached out for his hand which I clasped out he edged across the room again. I pulled him towards me, staring directly into his hurt eyes. A used his strength to pull me up, so that I was closer to him. Leaning forward I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelt warm, like a forest filled with life. I exhaled on his face before leaning close enough for my lips to meet his. I felt his lips part under my breath as I retreated enough to gaze into his eyes again.

"I love you too," I whispered, pushing him slightly away. As I regained my balance I traced the scars on his hands. The scars where thick and deep, covering his hands and arms. Battle scars, the true distinction of what he was.

"What if I can't save you," his eyes pleaded as his voice tore through my reverie. This time I allowed my lips to touch his. He already had.


	3. Chapter 3

The door clattered and creaked as it was thrust open and close. Started I leaped from the chair to view my mother standing at the door, all tense. Her eyes were shadowed by thick rings, her face a ghostly white.

My heart leaped as I moved towards her as quickly as I could. The few steps felt like miles as my bones argued against it.

After I had helped her to a seat with a glass of water I sat silently, waiting for her to respond, which after a few minutes she did.

"I was on the road," she sobbed, her eyes narrowing as tears escaped.

"And then my car flipped, it started rolling down the cliff, it was... horrible,

"There was a person standing at the car, a man, like he was edging it forward. The car stopped, smashed against the tree. Then I felt the tree snap in two as I began to scream as it lurched forwards again."

She stared of into the distance, her body shaking with fright, which was unusual for her, she liked to be precise, formal when she approached people, even me and I had never seen her scared before.

"Then I was on the road. My car... in perfect tact... my voice echoing of screams, but i was on the road. And the man, he was there, he took his coat off and I could see his face. He had a slender face, enveloped by dark hair, and his eyes were cold and black."

...

I held my breath as I imagined the scene when I was at the on the roller coaster. I had been safe, next to Patch when I had fallen out only to find that it had all been a lie, but I hadn't imagined it.

The image she described echoed through my mind.

Could it be him? Could Patch have tried to kill my mother?

There was no other explanation.

...

It took a few days for my mother to fully convince herself that her new found craziness was a one off and she decided go out to dinner with a work friend, meaning that Vee and I had the house to ourselves to catch up on our scary movies.

Dinner was prepared long before I expected Vee's arrival.

The window in the kitchen blew a cold breeze through the house as the curtains danced freely. Closing the window made me experience a slight déjà vu as I remembered locking all the doors and windows as I remembered how Vee and I became whilst watching horror films. Whilst closing the window I heard an irritating tapping noise.

Patch stood at the kitchen bench, twisting knives and forks with his hands as he bounced them on the table. His eyes were dark and sour, his mouth hollow making him look empty.

"Expecting company?" His voice was strong and harsh.

I thought about what had happened to my mother. Goose bumps rose to my skin as my heart beat became faster. Impulses made me grab the knife I had used to chop onions only minutes ago. I held it strongly in front of me, feeling like an idiot as I was unable to find words.

"Now Nora, we know that knife won't do anything," a small cackle exited his lips. I remained frozen, staring before the sound of Vee's car made me come to my sense.

"To you, no, but to me..." my voice trailed off as I thought about what I was saying. It made sense now; if something happened to me then my mother would be safe. Patch wouldn't be able to hurt her if he was meant to stay far away.

Pain crossed his face as he leant for the knife, whispering my name softly, like he had done only days before when he come to see me, the same night my mother had been attacked. My heart ached. I had tried to convince myself of his innocence, but his eyes were taunting. His job was to protect me. But he couldn't protect me from myself.

Vee called my name from the foyer. My fear now wasn't of Patch, it was of Vee finding me holding a knife which was now directed at my own heart.

As if reading my thoughts Patch pulled the knife from my hand, his touch gentle and warm. He then vanished, whether through the window or door I couldn't tell.

His laughter echoed eerily through the wind as I turned to see Vee's happy face smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update, schools been a bit hectic with exams coming up. Please review. Let me know if it is too confusing, and I am planning on fixing the beginning chapters as the symbols I used to separate it don't seem to work :)

...

"It's guardian angel Nora, not guardian hero."

I looked at him, my face confused and spacey.

"I can't change fate. If something were to happen to you I can't take the bullet. Do you understand that?"

I allowed my self time to think about it for a moment. He didn't seem to understand. He wasn't just my guardian angel. He was also what could be considered as a boyfriend (when we weren't fighting over trivial things). I would take a bullet for him, I had basically. Why was it so different for him to do the same?

Patch walked across the room to my window. He seemed to have become accoustum to dramatic exits. Whatever did happen to just slamming the front door?

Sorrow and anger filled his eyes.

"I should be your soldier," he stated and with that he leaped out into the foggy night.

...

"Human's disgust me," Dabria's voice echoed through the narrow corridor in the subway.  
"First the travel around oblivious that things are happening. They know nothing yet they still seem to have enough intelligence to read a train timetable."

"Lay off it Deb," A voice came, his eyes fiery and angry.

They travelled around the city, looking aimlessly for an unsuspecting victim. It was almost a game to her now, find a guarded human, and kill it.

"There he is," She pointed to a small man. He wore a trench coat with a brief case clasped tightly in his hand. "Luther Gardener, 37 years he has been denying fait."

She pulled a small dagger out of her pocket, before sprinting smoothly across the platform with the knife held in hand.

She felt the man's heart pounding through his chest as she held him.

Allowing her hand to move swiftly she flicked her hair behind her before moving the knife swiftly down into the man's chest.

...

"Patch?" I whispered softly into the night, wondering where he went when he wasn't here.

Rolling over swiftly he smiled as he sat patiently in the small wooden chair, his muscles no longer tense like they were this afternoon.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, making me realise I didn't really have a reason to call him. It made me feel pathetic and needy, like I had willed myself to call him even though I knew there was something going on that he wasn't letting on about.

I sighed, trying to think of something quickly. He moved swiftly towards my bed, laying his finger on my lips to silence me.

"We need to talk,"

Pain and horror struck through me as I imagined a break up speech he was about to deliver. Could you be dumped by your guardian angel?

Noticing my fear he lent forward allowing his lips to touch my forehead, relaxing me slightly.

"You remember Dabria?"

"How could I not?" I replied sarcastically thinking about the nephilim who had tried to kill me.

"When I said that I couldn't take a bullet for you I was only telling you the truth. _I can't stop fate_. Only change it slightly so you benefit.

"So like being shot and not getting hit in the heart? Saving my life that way?" I had to try to remember to sound more coherent when I was talking. He nodded slightly before continuing.

"Dabria however has found a new... well... hobby.  
Those who are guarded are protected against other angels and nephilim, to a degree human weapons, as you said. She is using the guarded as a means of a weapon against those who have their wings. By killing them."

I could feel goose bumps rising on my skin as I shivered slightly. I had feared Dabria for so long but she had been unheard of since that night, she never ever returned to school as the counsellor.

"What happens when the guardian if they die?" My question came from a foreign place, but the answer intrigued me.

"Mostly we move on to another human, but when it is at our expense that they died it takes away a part of the angel. It's like the end of summer, or the day before the rain. You know it's coming and you leave your memories with it.

"She has an army. There has always been suspicion that you can gain your wings by harming a guarded. I think that is what she has done. But that has not stopped her or her army. Thousands of deaths have been occurring, all of which involve human weapons, all more brutal than the last. Like she is building up the strength..."

"To come for me."

...

Vee Skye called my phone during the early hours of the morning. Her voice scared and shaking as I tried to gain control of my own slurring.

"You have to see this," she sounded like she was crying. Hanging up the phone I got in my car and travelled along the fog enriched roads towards Vee's house. I rubbed my eyes willing myself to stay away as I saw the sun rising. I had never heard Vee so distraught before, even speed signs seemed irrelevant the me know.

I found her standing on the front stairs of her house, her dressing gown strapped around her as she shuffled her already messy hair to the side.

Her lip quivered as I ran towards her, barely turning my car off in the process. She lifted her hand up, pointing across the road.

A smooth black car had flipped into the embankment, before rolling slightly down the hill. It's alarm beeped lightly in the distance as I recognized the numberplate which was barely visible through the thick trees.

"I-I-I heard a loud c-c-c-crasshhhh," Vee sobbed as I walked cautiously towards the car, my mother's car.

The passenger seat was empty. With relief I searched around the car for where she may have stubbled to. My heart ached as I forced back the lump in the back of my throat urging me to scream.

Something didn't seem right though. Her seatbelt was still buckled and there was no sign of any footsteps leaving the revving car. I turned around to Vee who was now sitting on the stairs shaking in fear.

I couldn't fight the urge to cry to scream anymore, but it wasn't until I finally allowed myself to stop that I realised it was words that I was screaming. One word in fact, that being 'Patch'.


End file.
